howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diving Bell
The Diving Bell is a contraption built by Hiccup in ''Race to the Edge'', Season 4. It was originally made for getting underwater to free Shipsbane the Submaripper from the Straits of Baldur in the episode, "Dire Straits". History Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 ]] In "Dire Straits", Hiccup got the inspiration to create the diving bell from Tuffnut and Ruffnut goofing off with a smaller cauldron on Ruff's head. He built it from Gobber's old smelting cauldron by flipping it upside down and had it reinforced with Gronckle Iron and Death Song amber. He also attached legs to elevate it off the bottom, if ever Hiccup planned to swim out and not get stuck inside the circular orb. He then used it to dive to the sea floor to free the trapped Submaripper by using Changewing acid to melt the chains. It took a few tries to get it air tight, however, as the amber cracked under the water pressure, nearly drowning Hiccup. Once it was safe, he used it as an area to take a breath while swimming back and forth from the Submaripper, and melting its chains. When the dragon was riled up by Viggo's catapulted boulders, it suddenly knocked the diving bell, breaking its legs. A boulder then hit the ship's pulley system that was raising it to the surface, sending it back to the ocean floor with Hiccup trapped inside. Even Toothless was unable to free his friend from the sealed diving bell. Shipsbane however must have sensed the trouble and as thanks for freeing it from its chains, brought the bell to the surface and dropped it onto the deck of the ship, where, with the help of Barf and Belch, Hiccup was released from its casing. While Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Mala were attempting to get the Eruptodon egg to its nesting area inside the Defender of the Wing's volcano on Meatlug in "Out of the Frying Pan", Astrid and Throk worried that it was taking them too long to get back. So Tuff came up with the idea to use the diving bell as a way to lower them in safely, so they can rescue their comrades before the lava rose too high. It was then coated with Eruptodon saliva, like the armor that the Defenders of the Wing wear, for protection against the immensely hot lava and with Barf and Belch's help, safely lowered Astrid and Throk into the volcano to rescue them. The chain holding it melted and broke, however, sending the bell into the lava lake, with Astrid and Throk stuck inside. The heat resistant Eruptodon saliva was slowly being worn off, and the duo started getting overheated and delusional. Thankfully, Meatlug reemerged with her three Riders, rescuing Astrid from the bell. The Great Protector then appeared and grabbed the chain, lifting the diving bell, with Throk still inside, back to safety. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 After taking over Dragon's Edge in the previous episode, Viggo, Krogan, and the Dragon Hunters are seen using the diving bell in "The Wings of War, Part 1" to retrieve the Dragon Eye that fell into the Edge's volcano. School of Dragons The Diving Bell, or an iteration of it, is used in the game, School of Dragons, which currently takes place on a timeline after Hiccup becomes chief. It is dependent on being attached to a ship, rather than having stilted legs. It is seen in both the "Secret of the Leviathan" Expansion, and the "Rise of Stormheart" Expansion, where the player must find the secret stash of Grimora toxin belonging to Nikora Stormheart underwater. Hiccup also uses the principles of the diving bell to make a sort of diving helmet to go under water at a flooded portion of Impossible Island in the "Secret of the Leviathan" expansion. Physical Appearance The Diving bell is literally a giant, up-turned cauldron with a porthole on the side. The porthole is sealed with an amber-orange shaded Death Song amber alloy. It has three welded iron struts going past its lip to stand up on at the bottom of a body of water. This also lends some precariousness to the structure, but allows the person inside to swim out of it underneath when submerged. The bell is attached to a chain anchoring it to a ship which can lift and lower it. Chronologically later versions in School of Dragons do not have the struts and adopts a more actual 'bell' shape. It stays suspended in the water by its anchor ship, still allowing a person to swim out from underneath it. Function The Diving Bell allows human divers to get to deeper water by bringing a stationary source of air with them. Lowering the bell from air into water traps air inside that a human can breathe. This allows them to swim out and explore the area surrounding the bell underwater, as long as the diver allows for time to return to the bell to breathe more air. Alternatively, due to its materials and reinforcement for use under the pressure of water, it can serve as a sort of boat in lava for a short time. Gallery Dire Straits15.jpg Dire Straits16.jpg|View from inside Dire Straits19.jpg Dire Straits31.jpg Dire Straits33.jpg Dire Straits35.jpg Dire Straits43.jpg Dire Straits44.jpg|Shipsbane carrying the bell to the surface Dire Straits47.jpg Dire Straits49.jpg|Barf and Belch prying it open Out of the Frying Pan21.jpg Out of the Frying Pan22.jpg Out of the Frying Pan31.jpg Out of the Frying Pan32.jpg Out of the Frying Pan36.jpg Eruptodon 92.png Eruptodon 93.png Eruptodon 94.png SOD-SecretOfTheLeviathan-DivingBellSketch.png Diving bell 1.png Diving bell 2.png Diving bell 3.png Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Hiccup's Gear (Franchise) Category:Franchise Objects Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge